rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Mind: Part V
Part V of Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind is the fifth and final episode of the same named mini-series and the 82nd episode overall. Characters Blue Team *Tex Other *York *Delta *Wyoming *Zealots *Omega (Mentioned Only) Plot As the Tex and York enter and exit the teleporter, they are abruptly thrust into a firefight at the fortress; in the chaos, Wyoming's subordinates are promptly dispatched. As the two attempt to kill Wyoming, Tex's gun jams, and York is shot, falling unconscious. When Delta diagnoses the wounds as fatal, Tex tells Delta to enter her armor to avoid being shut down by York's armor — a system designed to prevent AIs falling into enemy hands. Delta refuses, wishing to stay with York. Delta then makes himself a holographic vision of Tex to distract Wyoming, as the real Tex sneaks up on him and holds him at gunpoint. As Delta reveals himself, he tells Tex he can no longer help her, bids both Tex and Wyoming good luck and fades away. Wyoming reveals that Omega has left for Blood Gulch, after Wyoming told him that Tex had returned there. As a bounty hunter, Wyoming had been given a contract to kill anyone who knew of a Red and Blue Command conspiracy. Explaining that he had purposely misled Omega to go search for Tex at Blood Gulch, Wyoming had hoped that the AI would do the work for him. He then mentions that Omega has transferred from Doc to a new host, and as Tex presses the matter, Wyoming refuses to disclose the identity. To retrieve the information, Tex threatens to beat him, remove his helmet, and access his communication logs. However, when Wyoming decides to reveal the identity to avoid the beating, Tex explains "Nah, I like my way better." and attacks him as the episode ends, the closing titles stating the story will continue in Season 5. Transcript Credits come in over Tex preparing for battle, and York opening the teleporter Tex: Okay I'll take the lead. Give me fifteen seconds then follow, sync? York: Sync. Tex runs through the teleporter York: I need you to stay tight D, watch my bad side. Delta: 'Of course, watching left. Execute in, three, two, one, execute. Good luck. '''York: '''Thanks. ''York runs through the teleporter and joins the firefight '''York: Tex, sitrep! Tex: Five of them at three six and three O! Delta: '''Three Alpha mark. I do believe I've received the next part of the sentence. '''Tex: ''(shooting one) Dead one at three, one down, cover my thirteen! '''Delta:' Problem, beta and small explosives needed. York: Ace? Tex: '''Y, stop thinking! Go low! '''York: Copy. Tex: '''Next reload, let's split up, you go Bravo. '''York: Copy. D, need a speaker for mark. Delta: Speaker active. Tex: Copy. Delta: '''Mark. '''Tex and York: Mark! Tex and York run out and slaughter everyone Delta: Reloading. Three. Enemy eliminated. 92% efficiency. 36 rounds of 39 fired. Tex: 'Dammit, jam! Cover, cover cover! ''Wyoming fires at York on his way by '''Delta: Alarm! Wyoming hits York on his vulnerable left side. Tex throws a grenade to move Wyoming away Tex: '''York, are you okay? '''York: It's that damn left side. Tex: D, info. Delta: '''York has sustained two wounds to his upper-left chest. Recommend evac stat. '''York: '''Just, need a minute. Heahh. '''Delta: Administering field stint, and analgesic York: Wait, Tex, don't, don't let 'im- Delta: York is now unconscious. Alarm: target Alpha has reloaded. Tex: '''How bad is it D? '''Delta: York will not survive. Tex: '''Okay D, hop in to me. I'll host you until we get outta this. '''Delta: '''Thank you Allison, but I would prefer to stay, with York. He will need me to maintain his pain medication. '''Tex: '''An A.I. can't fall in to enemy hands, D. If you're in there when he dies, you know what the armour's protocol will do to you. '''Delta: I would prefer to stay with York. Tex: That's very kind of you D. Delta: It's just part of what makes us human, Tex. Tex walks out toward Wyoming, who shoots her in the front... a lot... but she doesn't go down. Instead, she turns in to a hologram, and the real Tex flanks him unawares Tex: Don't move. Wyoming: How in bloody hell? Tex: Thanks for the light show, D. Delta: I'm here to assist. Wyoming: Bollocks. Delta: '''However I am afraid I will not be able to assist you further. York's armour is beginning to shut down. '''Tex: I understand. Delta: Good luck to both of you. Wyoming: Both of us? You must be failing if you wish your enemy luck. Delta: Good and evil are human constructs, Reginald. I was merely attempting to be courteous. (shuts down) Wyoming: '''Well one more freelancer gone. I'm afraid the reunion committee will be none to happy to hear about that. '''Tex: Can it. Tell me where Omega is and don't play dumb with me. Wyoming: Hardly. I do believe our dear Omega is currently killing all your friends in that miserable canyon. Tex: What? Why? Wyoming: I might have mentioned you were there. He's quite keen to make your acquaintance again. Tex: But you saw me at the snow fortress! Wyoming: Tex may I remind you I still have a contract on some of those people at Blood Gulch. I figured why not kill eight birds with one stone, eh? Tex: '''Well, you just signed his death warrant. '''Wyoming: Afraid not my dear. You see he's already moved on to someone else, and you'll have no way of telling who. Tex: Who did he jump in to? Wyoming: Huh, hmhmhm, that dear Tex is between me and Omega. Oh, but you'll find out soon enough. Tex: You know what? You don't have to tell me. All I have to do is pummel you senseless, rip off your helmet, and access your communication logs. I'll know exactly where he is. Wyoming: Uh, hm. I see. Well in that case, perhaps I shall tell you. Tex: Nah, I like my way better. Tex knocks out Wyoming Trivia *Wyoming's first name is revealed to be "Reginald." Video Category:Out of Mind Category:Episodes